


the name of forever

by NeverNothing



Series: prompts [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kenma cares y'all, Kuroo and Kenma run the company together, Kuroo being a dumbass, M/M, No Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverNothing/pseuds/NeverNothing
Summary: Kuroo comes back home after being away for a few days.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659022
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147





	the name of forever

**Author's Note:**

> #19 "I've missed this." for [ryn](https://twitter.com/hanakosdonuts)

The sound of a key in the lock and the click of the door unlocking announced his arrival. When Kenma met Kuroo at the entrance, Kuroo dropped his luggage at his sight and decidedly moved with a swiftness Kenma did not expect to pull him into his arms. Reciprocating the hug, bulging the material of Kuroo’s blazer when he took a hold on his back, Kenma felt Kuroo’s body relax into his and gave a content sigh.

“I’ve missed this,” Kuroo mumbled into the crown of his hair. His words were muffled but Kenma had no problem understanding. Instead, Kenma’s grip tightened, willing them to press together closer until it was hard to decipher where one ended and the other began.

“It’s just been four days,” Kenma replied contrarily to his actions.

These past few days, Kuroo had some company matters to attend to, making it necessary for him to leave for South Korea on a business trups for a few days.

Even though Kenma disliked it when Kuroo had to leave to deal with sudden complications, founding  – and owning – the company together was one of the best decisions he had ever made. It had been rough for a while after starting, the capital of his own earnings from doing YouTube, winning competitions and well places acquisition of stocks was enough at first but this quickly changed after the public started to recognize them and expectations rose.

Only due to Kuroo’s talent at dealing with people, they were able to establish themselves to the point of being independent of most investors – only five years after founding. They had also managed to establish their supply route steadily thanks to him.

Kenma always knew that they worked well together. Their time playing volleyball together forced him to understand this in the most corporal way possible. They complimented each other, Kenma with his knack for observation and strategies. Kuroo with his eye for people and leadership skill. Realistically speaking, it did not surprise Kenma they ended up in the successful and fortunate position they were now. This did not change how gratified he felt.

Especially since they had gotten to his point, living together in the house Kenma had rented and in a secure relationship. There had been consequences to be considered. Their company and the pay of their employees were more important as lives depended on it. For a long time, they had been hesitant. 

If whatever it was they had did not work out in the end, it could mean the end of everything they have built together. The thought alone was terrifying. However, they came to the conclusion that feelings that they had been burgeoning for over six years and a relationship of over fifteen years – especially theirs – would not be broken. Kenma had never said it out loud but he doubted he would ever fall out of love with Kuroo.

Not when the way he held him, the way he dropped kisses against the crown of his head and kept mumbling how much he had missed him made his heart tremble. Kuroo had a way of making him full with emotions to the point that Kenma wondered if Kuroo even began to guess how much he was making him feel. Sometimes, it all felt to much – but in the best way possible. Like a controlled avalanche, threatening to mercilessly pull him in.

But then, Kenma took one look at Kuroo’s face and knew that he did not need to worry about anything. Kuroo always knew, the way Kenma always did, too. That’s just the way they worked after years of familiarity.

Kuroo read his “I love you”s in the way Kenma looked at him, listened to him, paid attention and thoughts to his suggestions. Kuroo was his exception. How he silently made sure Kuroo did not overwork himself – Kuroo’s secretary and supervisory department were terrified of him for this reason.

One time when trouble with an investor had endangered the financial and future stability of their company, Kuroo had been running himself ragged to deal with the problem. Since dealing with investors was Kuroo’s responsibility, there was nothing Kenma was able to do except try to lighten his other tasks.

Kuroo crashed after the crisis was dealt with and that day went down in the history of their company when Kenma’s silent wrath instilled a deep-seated fear within their employees. They were walking on eggshells around Kenma for a week after until Kenma snapped and told them off. “You are supposed to  _ help _ Kuro deal with these situations, even if problems arise. Don’t have him to it all by himself.”

The moment their employees recognized Kenma was, well, worried about Kuroo’s health, they had lightened up and promised to take care of their superior. Something similar had never occurred ever again afterwards. Kenma, however, knew that after this ordeal the rumors about his and Kuroo’s relationship went wild.

This was also one of the reason they semi-publicly announced their engagement around the company.

Kuroo had always been able to make him step out of his comfort zone while offering all the security he needed. This thing of theirs was no exception.

Pulling back, Kenma tilted his head up, silently asking for a kiss.

Kuroo chuckled but complied, cradling Kenma’s face with both hands. Kenma smiled into the kiss which turned into a sigh when Kuroo bit his lower lip, deepening their kiss. Clutching at Kuroo’s chest, Kenma willed himself even closer.

Hands brushing along his neck, then down his back until Kuroo was gripping his thigh while their lips were still meeting insistently. Kenma never wanted them to stop, he had missed this.

When Kuroo pulled him up by his thigh, holding him up against the nearest wall, Kenma snorted against his lips. The message was clear.

Crossing his arms over Kuroo’s shoulder and clenching his thighs around Kuroo’s waist, Kenma tried to ease the weight of having to lift him completely. “Someone’s eager, huh?” His tone suggested he was not against it.

“Hush,” Kuroo pressed another kiss on his lips. “It’s been days and I’m met with my fiancé at the doorstep. How am I supposed to help myself?”

“You don’t have to carry me, though, Kuro. I can walk.”

Kuroo hushed him again. “I’m in the middle of seducing you.”

A laugh was startled out of Kenma and he tightened his arms around Kuroo who was starting on his way to their bedroom, his hands placed firmly on Kenma’s behind.

“Sometimes I need to show of for you, you know?” Kuroo continued conversationally, a hand wandering up Kenma’s spine, beneath his shirt. “I go to the gym for this reason, can’t have some guy come by, all perfectly muscular and steal you away.”

Kenma gave Kuroo a gentle smack. “You are such an idiot.”

“I am being very serious about this. I need to make sure you’re never going to have second thoughts. I’m not giving you back.” But Kuroo was smiling, kicking the door to the bedroom open.

Lowering Kenma to the bed carefully, Kuroo followed right along, cheshire grin on his face. The kiss that followed made the one’s before pale in comparison. Biting his lower lip, then sliding his tongue along the seam of Kenma’s lips until he allowed entrance, Kuroo’s hand was still firm and warm against his stomach. Then, it slid up.

Arching his back and panting when they parted, Kenma considered Kuroo with a challenging gaze. “Show me then.”

**Author's Note:**

> [<|@Twitter](https://twitter.com/kentetsurou)


End file.
